


I want light without the darkness, I want the sky without the sun

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [10]
Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Eugene, Poetry, Post-Canon Fix-It, gattaca - Freeform, somebody save pining Eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wants to taste those soft wine stained lips and pluck stars from the sky just for Vincent<br/>he'd swallow the moon if only to keep him closer<br/>come sleep in my shadows, he would say<br/>the moon is nothing without the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want light without the darkness, I want the sky without the sun

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification: Eugene is himself. Vincent (Jerome) is himself. I'm using his real name because reasons.

1\. even a god could turn upon its own creation

and lightning never strikes twice

the first time Eugene Marrow tried to walk without assistance, he fell

he was 11 months old

the last time he tried to walk without assistance, he'd crawled

with a haggard breath he'd cursed every last one of the gods

he told himself that the universe had taken everything from him and it had, it really had

but that was before he captured lightning in a bottle

straight back and sharp blue eyes leaving scorch marks in his wake

_Vincent._

**strike one**

 

2\. wine sloshes like inky black oceans in a pristine glass

and Vincent's eyes are warm and open

his movements practiced and seamless

he turns a glass into smoky wisps

and Eugene feels like he should've checked his heart along with his coat

he wants to taste those soft wine stained lips and pluck stars from the sky just for Vincent

he'd swallow the moon if only to keep him closer

 _come sleep in my shadows,_ he would say

_the moon is nothing without the night_

**strike two**

 

3\. this is my blood, this is my body

I bleed into you and swim in your veins like an itch that you can't scratch

this is your communion, your rebirth

you see, I left a part of me in you and I exist half empty

drifting along the outer edges of your heart

but she taints everything she touches and replaces my name with hers

on spaces I'd carved myself into before I even knew it was happening

no, she doesn't know you

doesn't know that you're sacred and I am nothing more than a bottle of cheap wine

but I'll keep pouring myself into you one drop at a time

 

4\. you dream of kissing the sky

and I dream of kissing your neck

I'd paint a bruise right there

shades of deep purple and each one a brand new constellation

but I can't bare to watch a piece of myself die on your skin

I can't watch myself lose you

 

5\. _tell Titan I love her,_ I say

fists clenched as we exchange awkward pleasantries in front of a freezer

everything that I am: broken down into biological blips on the radar

there is nothing I wouldn't give, does he see it?

does he understand the sacrifice?

he is a walking fusion of my love flowing crimson red

so why is it that I feel his heart thrumming next to mine when we're far apart

 _I wouldn't dare forget,_ he says

we're not talking about the planet, we both know this

 

\------

**bonus**

\------

its been said that Titan could rebuild a man from the ground up

her beauty would catch like a fire and he'd never be the same

Vincent disagrees

the only force capable of rendering him shapeless and warm

happens to have a perfectly sound heartbeat and chronic depression

its been one year and 8,760 hours since Titan wrapped Vincent up in her arms

and she was every ounce of magic that his childhood self had ever dreamed up

but he's homesick and there's something he wants, _needs_

he steps inside and steals the _Welcome home_ from Eugene's lips

 _you_ are my Titan

 _you_ are mine

**Author's Note:**

> *sweeps cobwebs* is there anyone left in this fandom? there's a possibility that I'm writing to myself here, ahah but oh well. I love these assholes. 
> 
> title is from a song by the beautiful janis joplin. it's called "magic of love" and it's such a eugene/victor song I swear. it's pretty much just one person begging the other to come back, to stay.


End file.
